The objective of this research is to develop and test one solution to closing the gap between what medicine, as a discipline, knows about good patient care and what the practitioner applies in his daily care of patients. The proposed solution is a quality filtered patient care information file derived from the documents provided by clinical librarians in response to patient care questions in four primary patient care settings (General Medicine, Obstetrics/Gynecology, Pediatrics, and Surgery); to organize this file of documents into an information system; to share the information system with other hospitals in the Capital Area Health Consortium; to evaluate the hospital library experience with this file through an evaluation protocol which includes a log of questions asked, documents supplied, and user feedback. The information system, measured in terms of its ability to perform the task for which it is shared (effectiveness) and its efficiency (cost) may prove in a small hospital, an effective, economically feasible alternative to a Clinical Librarian Program. A second objective is to develop from the evaluation experience a core list of patient care readings for health professionals and an acquisition guide for a patient care oriented collection in hospital libraries.